Talk:Dragon Scale Slot
The redirect is a convenience to get us to the right place on the Dragon Scales page. It makes more sense than a straight deletion.--Swordmage February 4, 2010 (UTC) When I make a search for Dragon Scale Slots I get as second option Dragon Scales, probably second only because of the Dragon Scale Slot page. # Dragon Scales Dragons wear scales as an equivalent to Biped armor. There are 10 different scale slots, plus a slot for a claw. Scales come in 7 different types... scales operate the same regardless of the slot they fill. Contents * 1 Basic Info + 1.1 Scale Slots + 1.2 Equipping Info * 2 Crafting Info + 2.1 Technique... In my eyes it is and remains a useless page. --Rvlion 11:57, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :The page is used in the list of abilities on the Dragon Adventurer. Rather than redoing the links there, I updated this page to redirect to the section of the Dragon Scales page that matched the original content. : As to why the old content is still showing up in the search, I don't understand. The text from the original Dragon Scale Slot page is no longer in the wiki and should have been expunged from the search engine database. Also, I notice that the quoted text above (from the Dragon Scales page) was changed on January 26, 2010 so something is wrong with the search function. --Swordmage 17:11, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::This is going to make me sound very vague (perhaps vaguer than usual lol), but can you explain the problem? What are you trying to search for, and what results are you getting? ::StalePopcorn 03:06, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :In my case I put "dragon slot scale" in the search string and got several results, the two of interest were: :* Dragon Scales, which is the one I expected; however, the text was from the version prior to 26 Jan 10. :* Dragon Scale Slot, which is now a redirect to the first page and shouldn't have showed up at all; the text shown was from before I made it a redirect page. :This all came to the fore after Rvlion proposed that this page (Dragon Scale Slot) be deleted and added a delete proposal basically saying that the same info was on the Dragon Scales page (a better place for it to be)--I had made a few minor changes to the page so it ended up on recent changes. Since the elimination of the duplicate data seemed a no-brainer, I went ahead and changed the page to a redirection to the appropriate section of Dragon Scales. :Rvlion was concerned that the redirect page should be deleted to make things sane, but I think the problem is in the search mechanism since the text being displayed on the search results page (for both pages) is not what is on the current versions of the pages. --Swordmage 04:53, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :If you are seeing the same thing we are, I think it might be worth getting the Wikia powers-that-be to look at this bug. --Swordmage 04:57, February 5, 2010 (UTC)